


Bullet Train

by Cringematsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringematsu/pseuds/Cringematsu





	Bullet Train

I was only eight years old when I was molested the first time. Only a young boy, to have my innocence taken away from me. He was a stranger, a nobody I first spotted on a bullet train one friday afternoon. The new Final Fantasy game had just been released, and I was euphoric in my own bubble of thoughts. I couldn't wait to get home and play it!

I spotted the man as I gave the people on the train a quick glance. He was nothing special; old, ugly, if a bit tall. An office worker. But what struck me is that he had been staring at me, and continued to do so. It was a bit... intimidating. I tried to forget about the oddly wicked glances he had given me, and as I got off the train I paced as quickly as possible to the exit. I looked over my shoulder. There he was! He was stalking me!

I ran for minutes and minutes until I got to an alley, where I panicked hid behind a container. I prayed he wouldn't find me and shut my eyes tightly. But for naught. A deep, husky voice suddenly called to me.  
"Come, little boy. It's okay."  
I held my breath and felt tears run down my cheeks. Knees against my chest, I could feel my heart beating through the fabric.

 

\---

 

He held me down against the asphalt. One hand was pushing my neck to the ground, and the other clenched my both arms so I couldn't struggle.

"Stop!" I cried out as I desperately tried - and failed - to shove him aside.

"Quiet." He damanded. I tried to hold my tears back but I wasn't in control of my body anymore. The drops seemed to flood in my eyes, making them sting in pain.

 

I don't recall much more than that pain. My eyes were sore when he finally let go of me. It was all a blur. But I know, I'll never take the bullet train again.


End file.
